The Hunter and the Hunted
by DramaJen89
Summary: After his girlfriends death, Kendall ran. From what happened, and to prevent the same happening to his family. Years later, he's started a new life. But his roommate, Carlos, doesn't know his secret. When Logan shows up, Kendall is forced back into a life he wanted to escape. His life of a vampire hunter. He is The Hunter. Which makes having a vampire lover, very wrong.KAMES/CARGAN
1. You Can Run, but You Can't Hide

**The Hunter & the Hunted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Categories: **Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters: **Kendall/James and Carlos/Logan

**Warning: **The story will at some point contain violence, and suggestively descriptive sexual content.

**A/N: **Hey LOOK it's another Kames story! I know I didn't mean to do these two back to back, but I do have some other ideas. ANYWAY this story! This story was inspired by and borrows several elements from _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ created by Joss Whedon.

In this world _The Hunter_ is someone, male or female, who is granted superhuman speed and strength in order to defend the world from vampires. The Hunter is also granted immortality, unless they are killed. They will physically not age a day, until they die. They can be killed anyway humans can, but their strength gives them the ability to fight all the monsters they come against. When the Hunter is killed, their strength is passed to the next one chosen by the Fates. The longest a Hunter has lived was 150 years, and he took his own life, after he grew weary of his duties.

When the Hunter is granted their powers, they are granted a vision from the fates, who explain their destiny. For the month of their powers are first granted, a trainer comes to them from an ancient order of guardians who have existed since the creation of the Hunter. After that month, the Hunter is left alone.

I think that's all the exposition you need to start. The rest should be explained in the story. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

Utterly, exhausted Kendall pulled out his keys, and trudged up the steps to his apartment. Anyone that gave him a passing glance could instantly tell he was in a foul mood. He rolled his shoulders trying to push away the stresses of the day. The sun had set early on the bleak winter night.

Kendall hated winter. It just made his job more difficult. As much as he tried to stay away from it, he still had to do the right thing whenever danger rose. Sometimes he cursed his morals. When he heard someone scream in the night, he could never walk away, no matter how much he wanted out. Winter meant it happened more frequently.

Shorter days.

_Longer nights_.

Kendall had closed the bookstore early to pick up his car from the garage. The mechanic ended up charging him double the quoted price to fix it. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it, but Kendall was still pissed. He knew enough about mechanics, that he seriously was considering doing all repairs himself from now on. Besides, his car was like his baby.

Forest Green '69 Chevy Impala. His pride and joy… and the last thing he had from his life before everything turned to shit.

Finally, reaching the top of the steps, the blonde fingered his keys, passing by the one to his car, his motorcycle and the one for the bookstore, before finding the proper key. When he wiggled the key into the lock and heard voices inside the apartment. Kendall knitted his brows together in confusion, assuming Carlos would be at rehearsal by the time he got home. He opened the door, and stepped over the threshold. Low and behold to see his young innocent roommate sitting rather cozy with some guy in a leather jacket.

The Latino looked up at the sound of Kendall entering the apartment, and immediately began stuttering in embarrassment.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried out in slight surprise, he moved over on the couch away from the young man sitting next to him, "Hey- G-good, you're home. Logan got here an hour ago… He told me he was a friend of yours. I knew you'd be home soon, so I invited him in," Carlos spouted off nervously. However, Kendall wasn't paying attention to his naïve roommate. His gaze was fixed on the dark-haired young, _well not so young,_ man sitting next to Carlos. His hair was styled up in the front. His black leather jacket and black denim jeans hugged against his pale skin in a sharp contrast. A crimson v-neck tee stretched across his chest. Logan looked up with a mischievous smirk.

"Knight," Logan rose to his feet, and Carlos jumped to his feet too, "long time no see buddy."

"Logan- _what_ are you doing here?" Kendall spoke in a controlled even voice, trying to quell the storm brewing in his chest. Carlos looked between the two, realizing he might have done the wrong thing letting Logan in.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, I thought… he said he was a friend…"

"Don't worry _cariño_, I am a friend," Logan turned and gave Carlos an alluring smile, that the Latino couldn't help but return shyly. The black haired man brushed a playful thumb against Carlos' jaw and he blushed fiercely. Kendall felt his anger rise towards Logan.

"_Mitchell_," Kendall spoke with warning in his voice.

"Don't worry, man, I was just leaving. Just wanted to chat really quick," Logan smirked walking toward Kendall. Before they reached the door, he turned back to Carlos, "See you around, _bello_," Logan uttered. Carlos let out a quick breath and waved, the corners of his mouth turning up. The blonde shook his head, deciding to deal with his roommate later. Right now, he felt like kicking some ass.

Kendall stepped out into the breezeway of the apartment building not looking back at Logan who followed him out. The dark haired one closed the door to the apartment after giving a final "Farewell" to Carlos. They walked silently a brief ways down the outside of the apartment building, and down the steps leading to front. As soon as they reached the bottom, Kendall fisted Logan by his leather jacket, and shoved him against the brick wall with all his strength holding him in place.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Kendall growled holding Logan in place harder.

"Miss me?" the dark haired one smirked, his pearly fangs appearing and eyes now blood red. Kendall was unimpressed; he quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out the sharpened wooden stake. He gripped it tightly, and pressed it over Logan's non-beating heart. Kendall smirked now when he saw Logan's expression fall.

"One more chance Mitchell. You've got exactly ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here!"

Logan clenched his jaw and cleared his throat, "Would you believe I wanted to apologize?" he said with a serious tone.

"No."

"Knight… I am sorry. What happened with the girl, I never thought-" his words were cut short, as Kendall swung his fist, hitting Logan square in the jaw. The blow sent the vampire to the ground.

"Good to see you're still in shape Hunter," Logan muttered rubbing a hand over his porcelain skin stretch tight over his jaw.

"Don't _ever_ mention Jo to me again! Now get out of here, before I turn you into a pile of dust," he hissed violently, leaned down and pressed the wooden stake firm against the vampire's chest for further measure. Kendall turned on his heel heading back up the stairs to his apartment.

"I came to warn you!" Logan shouted, and Kendall stopped in his tracks clutching the metal railing tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, debating his next move. Unfortunately, his curiosity won the battle over his common sense. He turned back to Logan while keeping his place on the concrete steps.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Kendall crossed his arms, and Logan sighed in relief.

"Someone… some_thing _big is coming. There have been signs all over this area. I tried to figure it out, did some research, roughed some people up… I'm not too popular in certain circles anymore-"

"Logan!"

"But I can't tell what's coming. All I know is it's something big. _Apocolyptic. _I need your help with this Hunter."

There was that twinge of fear that bubbled in Kendall's gut. The same fear was reflected in Logan's eyes. The Vampire was never one to be casual about hunting monsters or protecting innocent people, "I'm not the damn Hunter anymore! Didn't you hear? I retired!"

"Ah, yes. And that would be why you still carry a wooden stake in your jacket," Logan stepped forward, and tapped the side of Kendall's leg with his foot, "and on your boot it seems! Where else you hiding them?" The vampire wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck Off!"

"Come on! You can't just quit! Not when a storm this big is about to hit. Being the Hunter isn't something you can escape, Knight."

"Clearly," Kendall huffed annoyed, "you seemed to find me easy enough."

Logan sighed, "It wasn't easy. Took me nearly five years," he leaned up against the brick wall and crossed his arms. Kendall firmly squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.

"There's a bar downtown. _Willy's_. Meet me there in an hour," Kendall spoke straight. He knew if something big was about to go down, he needed all the help he could get. No matter much be wanted to stake the source of that help.

Logan sighed in relief, "Thanks Hunter. See you there." He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it before walking off into the night, with only the moon and a flickering street light to show his retreating silhouette.

The blond ran his hands through his hair roughly as he groaned. _So much for leaving that life back in Minnesota_. He allowed himself a moment to compose himself before looking up to the second floor window to his apartment, to see Carlos peering out into the night wistfully after Logan. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to head back up the stairs. He needed to have a serious talk with Carlos. When Kendall first moved to the area five years ago, he had found it quite lonely. Of course, that had been by choice. He wanted to stay isolated, because he knew when you let people get close to you they only were put in danger.

After his first year, he had managed to get a publisher for one of his stories. Ironically, he based the story all on the life of the Hunter. He had done research on previous Hunters before him, and decided to make a living off it and put his talent at writing to good use. However, he didn't want anyone to be able to track him down, whether it be old friends and family or enemies, so he used a penname for the novel – _Hunter Templar. _The choice had been a small joke to himself as well as a big middle finger to the Council of Guardians. They had given him a bit of grief about it at first, but backed off eventually. Since then he had made quite a bit of money off the books. It was how he managed to support himself. His books usually held a long slot on the New York Times Best Seller list whenever he launched a new book.

So he kept his anonymity. After the sales of the second book in the series, he purchased an empty building, and turned it into a bookstore. It was convenient because it was close to a University campus, so he got good business from students. That was actually how he met Carlos only the year before.

The bubbly Latino had come bouncing into the store one mid-August day in search of books for his first semester of college. Kendall had seen several students pass through, but Carlos was by far the most talkative and energetic. Kendall ran the store himself so he saw a lot of the young boy through the semester. Carlos would always come in and browse the fiction and fantasy section, before sitting and talking with Kendall for hours on end about everything. The Latino was a Theatre major. His dream was to be on Broadway. Kendall knew that Carlos could sing, because he would always hear the 18-year-old belting out some show tune, while cavorting about the store.

Eventually they became fast friends, but it wasn't until Carlos came into the shop crying one evening that Kendall realized how protective he had come to feel over the youth. Apparently, the guy the freshman had been seeing cheated on him. Carlos was a virgin, and apprehensive to engage in physical activity with his boyfriend, so the douchebag found someone else to spread their legs for him. Kendall had flipped the sign on the shop to closed and comforted Carlos with hot cocoa and promise to kick his ex's ass. Of course, Carlos had begged Kendall not to do anything, since he was still in love with him.

That was something Kendall loved about Carlos. He had an enormous capacity to love and forgive others. So of course when Carlos brought up his family's financial problems, and how he only had enough money to pay tuition and not room and board, Kendall offered to let him move in. At first Carlos refused saying he couldn't take advantage of such hospitality, but Kendall made him a deal. As long as he worked part-time at the store and helped out around the apartment, they would call it even.

So far they had been very happy being roommates. Kendall kept his life as the Hunter secret. He still told himself he was retired, but every now and then if a wraith or a witch was causing trouble in town he would take care of the problem. The small city had only seen a few vampires during his time there, and they were always loners, so it never drew attention that the Hunter was there. Still, Kendall warned Carlos to be careful. Without giving too much away, he told Carlos that he knew some dangerous people from his past. He didn't think they would come looking for him, but should anyone ever come to the apartment looking for him, Carlos was not to let them enter under any circumstances.

Thankfully, Vampires were unable to enter a home unless invited. But one vampire in particular now had full access to his apartment. Granted Logan wasn't exactly dangerous. He didn't feed off humans anymore. He hadn't for nearly a century. He had made deals with small blood banks and got his supply from them. Still, Kendall shuddered to think if some other vamp had found out where he lived and gone after Carlos.

Kendall stepped into the warmer environment of the apartment, to see a sheepish looking Carlos sitting on the sofa, fiddling with the strings of his zip-up hoodie. At least he knew he had messed up.

"Don't yell at me," Carlos mumbled.

"I'm not going to yell at you," Kendall locked the door behind him and took a seat next to the young man, "but I am going to lecture you. What the hell? You know not to let anyone in that says they know me!"

"I know, I'm sorry but," Carlos looked over with his big puppy dog eyes, "Logan seemed really nice, and I didn't see the harm. And he was really nice… and hot," he muttered the last part under his breath, but Kendall heard and sighed.

"Look, Logan is trouble. He's not someone you want to get involved with trust me."

"Oh," Carlos looked downward, "is he your ex or—"

"What? Hell no," Kendall said, and it wasn't _exactly _a lie. He didn't think a single night of hot desperate sex from years ago, warranted being called a relationship. He cringed thinking back to that night. They had just wiped out, or so they thought, an entire coven that had been terrorizing Kendall's hometown, and they got caught up in each other after they went out for drinks to celebrate. Kendall had felt terrible, since he had been dating Jo at the time. He went to find her the next morning to confess everything, only to find her in a pool of her own blood in her dorm room. Apparently, one vamp managed to escape the slaughter and hunted her down for revenge.

That had been when he left his whole life behind. He had been devastated. Kendall tracked down the vamp responsible, and tortured him for hours before finally driving a stake through his non-beating heart. Then he packed up and left. He realized, he was putting his own mother and sister in danger as well if he stayed there any longer.

Kendall shook himself from his dark thoughts, "I thought you had rehearsal tonight?"

"Oh I do, but it's a late night rehearsal for me. The ensemble was called at seven to run the main numbers. Leads are called at 9!" Carlos said with a beaming smile, his joyful disposition returning.

The blond managed to break his own stony expression with a smile. Carlos had been overjoyed to find out he was cast a lead in the fall musical at the university, something nearly unheard of for sophomores. Kendall pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen to wake it up, and observed the time.

"Well, you've got about 30 minutes. Give me a bit to relax and I can give you a ride. I'm heading back out in a little while."

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"… You know I just worry about you right?" Kendall asked shifting back to their previous topic. "You're like a little brother to me. If anything happened to you-"

"Oh, you worry too much Kendall. You're going to kill yourself if you keep stressing and worrying about things like that. I can take care of myself," Carlos leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder, "But I do appreciate you looking out for me…"

"Oh by the way," Kendall reached into his bag he was discarded on the coffee table, "Guess who got an advance copy of a certain fantasy series that you happen to be obsessed with?" He pulled out a single copy of the newest book in the Hunter Templar series.

Carlos squealed in delight, "OH MY GOD NO WAY! GIMME GIMME!" He reached out to take the book from the blond, but Kendall held his just of reach.

"I dunno… I don't think you deserve it. You did let a complete stranger in the apartment and flirted shamelessly with him," Kendall teased leaning away to prevent Carlos from grabbing the book. Carlos blushed at the statement, before tackling Kendall to the ground and scrambled to retrieve the book. After a moment of brief struggle, since Kendall wasn't putting up that much of a fight, he surrendered the book, and Carlos jumped up with excitement!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, HOW did you get this?! It's not supposed to come out for another month?!"

"I know people," Kendall smirked, raising himself to his feet and straightening his clothes, "I move and shake."

"Fuck Yes!" Carlos exclaimed, "I _loooove you_, you're the bestest friend in the whole world," he wrapped his arms around the blond, while still clutching the book tightly.

"Hah, you're welcome 'litos!" He ruffled Carlos' hair, and then went to grab a beer from the fridge in the kitchen. When he returned he saw Carlos already curled up in his reading chair his nose buried in the book. Kendall chuckled softly, and then turned on the TV to the local news. They sat for a little while longer in their spots, before Kendall announced they should be going or Carlos would be late for rehearsal. Begrudgingly, Carlos put the book down, but not before marking his place, then slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Then the two made their way out the door and onto Kendall's motorcycle. When Kendall was sure Carlos had his helmet secured, he took off in the direction of campus, with his young roommate's arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Kendall walked down the street toward the shoddy bar. He hadn't been able to find a good parking spot, so he had to park two blocks away from _Willy's_. It definitely wasn't the nicest part of town, and the bar was just an example of the dilapidation and filth of that area. He happened to know this area was a hub for supernatural beings. As long as they didn't hurt anyone, he let them be, and for the most part the creatures in this area were relatively harmless. Low level demons, shape-shifters, and even the occasional witch. They had no idea he was the Hunter, but they did know he was human with knowledge of the supernatural. There was an unspoken agreement they wouldn't bother each other.

The blond decided to take a short cut through an ally near the bar, only to realize he was being followed. He slowed his steps, trying to sense the being following him. Along with strength, he had been blessed with the ability to sense supernatural beings. It was a talent he was still working on. Suddenly, the figure was right behind him.

When the stranger placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, he reached back to grab the arm, and flip the person over and onto their back. He pressed held the figure down and raised a fist in warning.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I know what you're thinking," the brunet coughed, "but don't worry I don't bite, _Hunter._"

"What the fuck? Did a newsletter go out or something? How the hell do you know who I am?" He stepped back allowing the man to get to his feet, but still keeping his guard up. Kendall took the moment to observe the stranger. He had brown hair that was styled up, hazel eyes, and he was just slightly taller than Kendall. He seemed about in his mid-twenties. Kendall silently admitted to himself, this guy was hot _as hell_.

"Don't worry I'm a friend," he brushed the dirt off his, what Kendall now realized were, designer clothes.

"I don't need any friends," Kendall said sharply.

"I didn't say I was your friend," the stranger smirked looking the blond up and down.

"Fine," Kendall relaxed his stance slightly, "what do you want?"

"I'm here to warn you."

"Brilliant, another one," Kendall groaned to himself.

"Something big is coming and you need to be ready for it. It's unlike any power you've faced before and much older. Ancient."

"So do you always speak in cryptic messages?"

The stranger grinned and looked at him curiously, "You're interesting. Not like other Hunter's I've known."

"Come across many Hunters before have you?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"One or two… they don't live very long. But you. You're stronger than the other. Much more powerful."

"Gee thanks," Kendall rolled his eyes in annoyance, "do you have anything helpful to say, or just more of this mystery man schtick?"

The man smirked softly, and looked at Kendall beneath long hooded lashes, "Just be careful Kendall… I'll be in touch soon." The man turned to leave.

"What? I don't even get a name?" Kendall hollered after him.

The tall brunet turned to look over his shoulder, "James," then he was gone. Kendall stared after him for a good long while, going over the interaction in his mind. What the hell was going on? He had managed to be under the radar for five years, then all of a sudden in one night, people start showing up that know he's the Hunter.

"Fuck," he whispered into the night. Then he remembered his purpose in coming out that night, and quickened his pace as he approached the run down bar. He stepped inside, and peered around the dimly lit space. Music played softly from an old jukebox in the corner that didn't work half the time. He saw up at the bar sat a couple regulars. The bartender, Willy, gave him a quick nod, which he returned. He continued scanning the tables before spotting Logan, sitting in one of the booths in the back corner.

"Knight!" Logan greeted, gesturing for him to sit, "Dude, how you ever tried one of these?" He pushed the plate of food towards Kendall, "The bartender recommended it. They take a whole onion and cut it to look like this flower thing, then dip the whole thing in a fryer. It's fucking delicious!"

"Logan, why don't you just tell me why you tracked me down?" Kendall was exhausted, and quite ready for this disappointment of a day to be over with.

"Straight to business huh?" Logan tore off another piece of the fried onion, then began his explanation in a hushed tone to avoid being overheard, "Just so we're clear, I was content to let you be. I know I'm the last person you wanted to see, after what happened, but I knew you would want to know about this.

I was in Kansas a few weeks back, and I came across the group of demons. Low level, but still tuned in to all the news of the underworld. They told me about one of the ancients that resurfaced. One of the oldest vampires still in existence. Apparently, she's been living in the middle east for the past century or so, but she's back stateside, and she's out for blood. Rumor has it, she's one nasty bitch. She's one of the ones that started the hysteria over the Witch burnings that happened all over Europe when the plague was big. Bitch likes to cause pain and destruction wherever she goes.

I kept asking around, to see if anyone had any idea why she was back. I tracked down an old friend of mine from back when I was first turned. He's been on his own for the last few decades, but had heard enough to fill me in. She's making her way here, to this town."

"What?! Why?"

"She's chasing after some prophecy that was made centuries ago. No one knows what it is, but she's coming here soon to try and perform the ritual. Could be anything from raising some beast from hell, to ending the world and anything in between. Wouldn't be surprised if more vampires start flocking to the area. You know how they get all excited when someone talks about wiping out humanity."

"Fuck," Kendall slumped back in his seat, staring absently at the dirty table.

"I know you wanted to stay out of this life, and I don't want you be pulled back in. Hell, you've suffered enough… but I want to stop this, and I can't do it without you," Logan said with pleading in his voice. Kendall looked up and locked eyes with his old companion. No matter what they had been through in the past, he knew that they had to do something. If the world was at risk, it was it responsibility to help.

"Of course, I'll help you Logan. But we need to research this more. Do you have anymore leads?"

Logan's face turned hopeful once more, "Yeah. There's a shaman I'm going to see tomorrow night. He knows all the ancient lore about the area, and that should point in the right direction to whatever prophecy she's after."

"Do you know who it is? This vamp, what's her name?"

"Lucy… don't think she has a last name. When she was turned I don't think they had them. I've never met her, but they say she's completely gorgeous, and thoroughly evil…"

Kendall shuddered, "I need to be leaving soon. Gotta pick Carlos up from rehearsal." Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled, obviously remembering the young Latino fondly. "Don't even _think _about it Mitchell."

"Aw, come on, he's cute and such a little charmer. Bet he could be fun."

"I'm fucking serious. Stay away from him, or I will stake you, apocalypse or not!"

* * *

Carlos walked down the steps outside of the theatre, and zipped up his hoodie. A sharp wind cut through the area. He made his way down the street where he was supposed to meet Kendall, after he bid his cast mates farewell. He was happy. Acting and singing were his entire world and he loved every minute of it. The show was going to be great, he could tell.

Carlos thought about how to convince Kendall to come see it, since Musical Theatre was the exact opposite of his type of music. Kendall mostly listened to classic rock and metal. But Carlos was sure if he gave Kendall the puppy dog face, then the blond would have no choice, but to come see him perform.

The Latino walked with a spring in his step down the quiet street. At the hour, no one was out on a week night. Weekends were usually filled with students visiting local clubs or bars, but tonight, no one was out.

"Carlos!"

He turned around to see who was calling him only to have his heart sink to his stomach.

"Leave me alone, Rick," He sped up his walking.

"Oh come on don't be like that baby, I just wanted to talk," the guy said smoothly.

"Talk about what? How you cheated on me? How you broke my heart into a million little pieces? No thanks!"

"Carlos, stop," Rick grabbed his arm and whipped him around, before embracing the small boy, "Baby," he cooed and Carlos trembled slightly at the effect his ex still had on him, "I've missed you baby."

"Rick, let me go," he whispered, not looking into his eyes.

"I think we both know you don't want that," Rick whispered before nibbling on Carlos's ear. Carlos felt his stomach turn. He push the taller boy away, and took off in a run, not paying attention to where he was running. He only knew he wanted to get as far away from his ex as he could. He ran around one of the buildings a street over and leaned back against the wall before collapsing in tears.

Why did he still have feelings for that jerk? He hated him, but still wanted to love him at the same time. Rick was his first love, and that wasn't something he could easily forget.

"What do we have here?"

Carlos's head shot up and the new voice, and his gaze fell on three men approaching him slowly.

"Looks like we found ourselves some dinner," the middle one said. Carlos got to his feet and started retreating backwards slowly.

"I-I don't h-have any money… I swear you can look in my bag – I don't have anything," he mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to be in this situation.

"Hah, we don't want your money little lamb," the tallest of the three grinned maliciously before roughly pinning Carlos against the wall, his feet dangling slightly off the ground.

"Wh-what… do you want?"

"_You,_" the man said with an evil grin. Carlos saw all their of their eyes turn red, and when they opened their mouths into a wide hiss, he saw their canines extend into sharp fangs. He screamed, but before the man could sink his teeth into Carlos' neck, a wooden stake pierced through his ribcage, and the pain disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Carlos fell to the ground, looking around in fear only to see Kendall kick one of the men 30 feet through the air, and throwing the other quickly after. He reached his hand down to Carlos, "COME ON! LET'S GO!"

They ran to Kendall's motorcycle, and Carlos quickly jumped on behind him, not bothering with his helmet. The blond zoomed off in a dash, and Carlos held onto him tightly shaking in fear. He was pretty sure he was in shock. What the hell was that? Did their eyes turn red? Carlos looked back over his shoulder, and to his terror saw two of the men, chasing after them. What was even more terrifying, they seemed to be gaining on them.

"Kendall! Faster! They're gaining on us!"

Kendall revved the motorcycle, the front wheel raising slightly off the ground and the accelerated as fast as the bike would go. They both peered back to see they were no longer being followed. They made it back to the apartment in record time, and even though the men were nowhere to be seen, Kendall nearly carried Carlos into the apartment, sitting him on the couch, before locking the door and closing the blinds.

"What was that?" Carlos asked, but Kendall ignored the question, rushing to the kitchen, then returned with a glass of water.

"Here," Kendall said trying to hand the glass to Carlos, but he didn't take it.

"What just happened?"

"Carlos, drink the water."

"I DON'T WANT THE DAMN WATER! What the _fuck_ what that? Who the hell were those guys? And why were their eyes red?!" Carlos shook in fear.

Kendall sighed. He placed the glass on the coffee table, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Carlos saw something he had never seen in Kendall before.

Hesitation.

"Kendall… please tell me what's going on. Who _were _those men?" Carlos said much softer this time.

"Vampires…"

Carlos blinked once. Then twice. He was quite glad he was sitting down, because at that moment, Carlos fainted.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this! I think this story will be shorter than "We Can Rule the World" but the chapters will be longer. Be sure to review and follow! Peace & Love_


	2. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

**The Hunter & the Hunted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Warning: **The story will at some point contain violence, and suggestively descriptive sexual content.

**A/N: **Aww, YAY! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! I've gotten some really sweet responses. I'm sorry I'm one of those writers that gets depressed easily and loses my inspiration.

I had this nagging idea for the longest time, and it's kinda what got me my inspiration back. So like I said I plan on writing this story alongside _We Can Rule the World_. Thanks to_ 0verdramatic_, _BlueberryNinja, EveryDayImBTRushering, Meli666, , hwoodward, whitewolf1992, mandie1511, Samantha Maslow17, LoriEchelon, Kendall's Ninja, Chey21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Anime-tv-manga-books, Layra, UnapologeticallySpeaking_, _ValentineZombie_, _hwoodward_, _simpLEEreading,_ _xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx_, and _itsallguchicauseyolo_ for your **reviews, favs** and **follows**! I think I missed a few, and I apologize, but it's been so long it was hard to keep track!

* * *

**Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover**

"Son of a bitch," Kendall muttered under his breath, as he rushed forward to tend to his young roommate. He wasn't sure how he expected Carlos to react. He supposed fainting was a pretty acceptable response. When Kendall had first found out about vampires, he just laughed it off until he fought his first one, and then nearly hyperventilated in fear.

The blond gently adjusted Carlos on the sofa into a comfortable position, checked to make sure he was breathing, and went to the hall closet to retrieve a blanket. He draped the soft blue quilt over the Latino, then went to the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet. Kendall grabbed a half full bottle of scotch, grabbed a glass, and poured the golden liquid filling the glass half-way. This night had become far more complicated than he initially planned. Quickly, he downed the drink, and filled the glass again. As he raised the drink to his lips once more, a soft groan from the living room signaled Carlos regaining consciousness.

Kendall rushed to his young roommate's side, silently thankful Carlos was only out of it for a brief moment.

"_Uufh,_" Carlos moaned sitting up slowly. His eyes looked at the glass in Kendall's hand and snatched it out of the blond's grasp. Kendall's brow raised as Carlos quickly chugged the near full glass of scotch.

"You alright, buddy?" Kendall asked with caution in his voice. The Latino began a slow nod yes, but then shook his head vigorously. He was most certainly _not _okay.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded sheepishly, half expecting Carlos to faint again.

"Freakin' _Vampires_?! Holy SHIT!" Carlos was shaking slightly, clutching his hair that he had let grow longer than normal for the play. "How – what – did… you killed one of them?" The younger looked to his roommate seeking confirmation. He hadn't dreamt that right? One of the guys that attacked him had turned to dust in front of him… didn't he?

"Yes. I…There's a lot that I should explain," Kendall struggled with his voice.

"Cha! Ya think?"

"Yeah. Those three men that attacked you were vampires. I killed one of them by staking him. I've fought vampires since I was nineteen."

"Three years?"

Kendall let out a short laugh, "No six. I lied to you about my age. I'm twenty-five."

"What? No way. You barely look twenty-one. You still get carded when you buy beer at the grocery store."

"That's because I haven't aged a day since I was nineteen. I'm… I'm _The Hunter_. I was chosen when I was nineteen by an ancient council to fight vampires and other supernatural creatures. _The Hunter_ has been around since before recorded history. Every generation a young man or woman is chosen and given supernatural strength and abilities to help them fight. We're also granted immortality…"

"Whoa…" Carlos sat stunned for a moment, "So you can't die?"

"No I can. If a Vamp gets the better of me then I could die just like anyone else, but I do tend to heal a lot quicker than normal people and I won't age, until the day I'm killed."

"I think I need to sit down now."

"You are sitting down 'Los."

"Am I?" Carlos looked at the sofa, "Oh good for me," his voice shook, "So wait, vampires are real. Does that mean werewolves are real too?" He asked with a mixture of excitement and fear in his voice.

"Yeah. I've met a few. But werewolves are more like shape shifters. They don't hunt humans, since they don't need to kill to survive. They usually shift the nights before, on, and after a full moon, but some change whenever they want. Most of the time, they are able to remember their human side, except when they're newly turned. They like to live in packs for protection. There are a few rogue mortal hunters who get a kick out of slaughtering Weres. I've never had to kill a werewolf luckily.

There was a new made Were, when I first found out I was the _Hunter,_ who was killing livestock around town. But his Alpha, a young guy I think Hale was his last name, assured me the Beta was under control. The next full moon there wasn't any problem."

"Could I meet a werewolf?" Carlos asked a little too eager for Kendall's taste. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing Carlos' obsession with the Twilight books. Maybe that explained his instant attraction to Logan.

"Probably not. That pack was the only one I ever met, and they moved up to Canada not long after that. A lot of packs live there or in the North western states. More wooded areas make it easier for the weaker wolves to transform without raising a lot of attention."

"Oh…"

"By the way, demons, shape shifters, witches, zombies, ghouls, ghosts, and flesh-eating monsters exist too. Oh and evil clowns."

"I knew it," Carlos said almost in a whisper. He seemed to be taking this fairly well considering. "I know you might punch me for saying this, but all of this sounds exactly like those books by Hunter Templar. I wouldn't believe you if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Kendall chuckled softly, and Carlos looked at him curiously. "Well," the blond said, "therein lies another explanation. You know how Hunter Templar is his pen name right?"

Carlos nodded.

"I'm the author of those books."

There was a brief pause while Carlos absorbed this new information, and his eyes got bigger than Kendall thought humanly possible,

"What? OH MY GOD KENDALL I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Hah, Okay Litos don't go all fanboy on me now!" the blond choked out and managed to pull himself from the youngers grasp.

"Sorry," Carlos looked sheepish, "I'm just… this is a lot to take in."

"I know. But... Now that you know the truth, you've got a lot to learn," Kendall rose to his feet and gestured for Carlos to follow him. The two of them then made their way to Kendall's bedroom as he spoke, "First off, Vampires can be killed by decapitation, a stake through the heart, or sunlight. Sunlight makes them burst into flame, _not sparkle!_"

"Edward doesn't 'sparkle'… he shimmers…" Carlos mumbled, as they crossed the threshold of the olders room. The walls painted gray and several bookshelves made home in the room. A guitar rested on its stand in the corner, and posters of various metal bands decorated the dark walls.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "They can be warded off by holy water, garlic and a crucifix, but older more powerful ones, it just sort of weakens them," he fumbled through his drawer before pulling out a cross on a silver chain. The blond extended the necklace to Carlos, and the youngers eyes grew wide at the gift.

"Wear that at ALL times!" Kendall said, "You need to be protected since those vamps have your scent now. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure they won't be the last of our problems. Here," he tossed a stake to his friend as well. "Best keep that in your book bag, just in case. I don't want you fighting any vamps. If you see any run back here as fast as you can, but that's if you get cornered."

"Why would I lead them back to the apartment? What if they come get us while we're asleep?"

"Vampires can't enter a home without permission. That's why I always said never let anyone in that says they know me. They could be a vampire that knows I'm the Hunter."

Carlos was shaking now. Kendall saw the fear creeping back into his eyes, and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry. I would never let anything happen to you. I'm gonna go back out tonight and see if I can track those two vamps down and finish them off. If you run into trouble, call or text me and I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Carlos nodded wrapping his arms around Kendall, clutching the stake and silver cross in his hands. Never in his wildest dreams did Carlos ever imagine monsters were real. Not only were they real, they were not glamorous or alluring like in all the books he had read. The closest of course had been Kendall's books. He swallowed his fear, pulled back from his roommates hold, and looked him square in the eyes, "Be careful! I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Kendall crouched to the ground observing the pile of ash. He had returned to the spot where Carlos was attacked after making sure the young boy was asleep. Now, he was hoping to pick up a trail of the other two vampires. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let them go. They obviously knew now that Kendall wasn't a normal human. If word got out that the Hunter was in town, the place would be swarming with vampires all trying to get their claim to fame by killing him. His stomach turned nervously at the thought. It was his duty to protect the people of this town.

It was obvious the three of them had only been out for an easy meal. They seemed newly turned. Definitely less than a year. Vamps like that often made stupid choices, like hunting near their nest. It made them much easier to find that way.

"I tracked the two that got away," a familiar voice spoke and shook Kendall out of his gaze. He jumped to his feet and held his wooden stake tight in his fist, ready for an attack. But he immediately relaxed when James stepped out of the shadows and into the waning moonlight.

"Oh," Kendall huffed annoyed, "it's you again. Don't you have something better to do than be all mysterious and annoying?"

"So you don't want help finding their nest?" James chuckled lowly, and Kendall couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"Who says I need your help?"

"Is part of training to become the Hunter learning how to become a stubborn ass?"

"Nope. I'm just special," Kendall replied crossing his arms. James smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

The two stood in the dark alley for a moment, just observing the other. Kendall was intrigued by this stranger. He seemed to know something. Something valuable. But he didn't know that he could trust him. His gut was telling him two different things. The first was not to trust James and to keep his distance. The second… was to ride this sexy arrogant jerk until the sun came up.

"Okay, fine. I could use a hand. You said you tracked them back to their nest?"

James' eyes lit up and Kendall looked away, "I did," James spoke with some excitement, "There's only the two of them. I think they're new in town. Just a few days. They've shacked up in an abandoned house about a mile away."

Kendall nodded in acknowledgement, "Right, let's walk. My bike will make too much noise, and I would love it if we could keep the element of surprise as long as possible."

He led the older man out of the ally, and turned the corner where he parked his bike to make sure it was in a safe place. James let out a low whistle when he saw the beautiful machine.

"Nice motorcycle. It the _z1000_?" James asked as he leaned over to delicately finger the handlebars.

Kendall simply nodded, "Yeah, and I've got a _'69 Impala_ back at my place."

James let out sound of approval while his gaze peered over Kendall head to toe, "Definitely sexier than the last Hunter I knew."

Kendall cleared his throat and was thankful of the dark cover of night that hid the blush creeping up his neck and face, "You gonna show me the way, or we gonna talk the wonder of automobiles all night?"

James straightened with a smirk decorating his lips. The Hunter couldn't help but notice they seemed rather nice. Full. Plump. The kind of lips when you bit them they just…

"Always in so eager," James quickly closed the distance between them, and allowed his hands to rest on Kendall's hips, "wonder what other things you're eager about?"

Kendall blushed furiously, and smacked the brunette's cold hands away. He _really _should not be attracted to this guy.

"You gonna show me the nest, or do I have to find it by myself?"

James leaned in quickly and placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's cheek. His lips were colder than Kendall had imagined, but he attributed that to the crisp night air. "Don't worry so much blondie," James chuckled.

Kendall opened his mouth to reprimand the stranger over his nickname, but was silenced when James took his hand and led him down the path. The only thought crossing the blonde's mind at the point was how incredibly fucked he was.

He wanted James _bad_, and Kendall always got what he wanted.


End file.
